The Sin to Assas
by PuchiiPanda
Summary: She was a thief and a murderer. What started out as a standard in-and-out contract turned out to be her chance at freedom. Or was it simply another set of chains? The pack's most volatile wolf is thrown in for a loop when he meets his soulmate in the most unpredictable of ways. He should have seen it coming. Paul/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_First attempt at actually writing a fanfic (or any story really). I adore the twilight wolves and have had multiple possible fics bouncing in my head. This one panned out more and in attempt to clear my head, here it is. This is mainly for fun, bare with me. The story focuses more on my OC, however I do not want to drag you through the painful process of reading about an OC. So the wolves should appear in the next chapter if all goes to plan. This chapter is more of a character setup._

_Set two-three years after Breaking Dawn. Paul did not imprint on Rachel, this is a Paul/OC imprint story. Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee. (Sorry, I need him back in La Push not with the Cullens.) Renesmee's existence in this fic is still in debate. Otherwise, the events during the Twilight Saga are left alone._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the known Twilight Saga universe._

* * *

The rooftop was flat facing the sunset with a view overlooking the sea a few ways off. A tree stood in the middle of the square concrete area. Potted plants scattered around in a beautiful arrangement. Although a tall building, it was not the highest rooftop. Two taller buildings cornered this particular rooftop blocking out the morning sun.

She laid under the shade of the tree, basking in the warm sunset. A soft breeze swayed the leaves. She listened to the distant crash of waves on the shore. Sea gulls squawked in the air. The hustle and bustle of the merchants on the market near the docks. The horn of a ship coming into port. She drifted off into a light doze.

There was a shift in the air. A silver glint flew across the rooftop, landing with a _thwack_ as it stuck into the wall of the shadowing building. A soft curse of surprise followed soon after. A smirk graced her lips.

"Koda," a man stepped out of the shadows, pulling out the knife from the wall next to his head.

Nekoda let out a huff and lowered her hand, previously readied to throw a second knife, "oh, it's you," she deadpanned, easing back to her relaxed position she closed her eyes.

He flicked the knife back at her, watching her hand reach out catching the knife by the handle, "your skill with knives is _increíble, bonita_. And very generous with the _técnica de advertencia_."

She snorted, "I missed."

He smirked, "you wound me, _guapa_."

"What do you want, Estevan."

"Leon calls you."

She let out a frustrated sigh and glared at him, "I am _vacación_."

Estevan raised his hand in a surrendered position, "not anymore, _mi dulce_." He took an instinctive step back at her near snarl, "his words, not mine." Sensing her growing frustration he gave her a sympathetic look, softening his voice, "_Lo siento,_ Koda, but he requested you specifically. It is not me you should be angry at."

She threw a knife at him anyway.

He let out a relieved sigh as it once again whizzed past his head and landed with a thwack on the wall behind him. _Why did he have to draw the short straw?_

* * *

Nekoda stormed through the stone halls. _Comemierda hijo de puta. This better be good._

The scowl on her usually pleasant face darkened. Those present in the hall quickly moved out of her way.

She stopped at the open hole in the wall resembling a window. Nekoda jumped through it, landing in a silent crouch on the balcony below. A pale figure with a light gray cloak standing in the shadows of the balcony turned around at her sudden appearance. She did not spare him a glance. Instead she directed her attention into the room at the tanned man standing by his desk, papers in hand. Leon looked up at Nekoda with a smile, "ah, there you are."

The scowl previously on her face was gone the moment she landed on the balcony, appearance was everything. She stood and gave a graceful bow to Leon, "Yo estoy aquí, como usted pidió."

Leon nodded at her, "our most esteemed guest has a contract for us," he gestured his hand out to the cloaked figure.

Nekoda straightened, glancing in the figure's direction. Through the shadow, Nekoda could depict it a man. A very pale man with short, cropped, black hair. He was very tall and thick at the shoulders. His eyes a dark red and beauty that rivaled the gods. It alarmed her internal warnings but she schooled her features into a pleasant smile and gave him a quick bow.

Her attention redirected toward Leon as he spoke once again, "the contract involves a trip to America. You have two targets." She took the papers from his hand and glanced at the contract.

A wave of surprise flashed through her as she discovered she would be going to a Native American Reservation where her targets lived. What the tall, pale Italian had against the two Quileute women she had not the vaguest clue. She did not care either way. A contract is a contract.

"I trust there will be no problems?" the pale man had spoken, his voice an eerie musical tone.

She just smiled, "se hará."

* * *

Translations:

_increíble - incredible_

_bonita - beautiful_

_técnica de advertencia - warning technique_

_guapa - good looking (f)_

_vacación - holiday/vacation_

_mi dulce - my sweet_

_Lo siento - I am sorry_

_Comemierda hijo de puta - - approx: shit eating son of a whore/bitch (implied: you shit eating motherfucker)_

_Yo estoy aquí, como usted pidió - I am here, as you requested._

_se hará - it will be done_

I apologize for any present and future mistakes in translations; it has been four years since I had Spanish class.

Any who, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

She stuck to the shadows. She was one the outskirts of what she assumed was the downtown of La Push, Washington. The reservation was small and empty. Or it was compared to her home in Spain, a crowded Atlantic port city. La Push was quiet and relatively still. There was no constant flow of hustle and bustle of people. The convenience store and the diner she recently passed, and was what she assumed was their established market place, was the busiest place she had passed and that really only consisted of maybe twenty persons max. She only really saw a handful of people during her short time at the reservation. Meaning there would be less chances of her being seen, but also a large chance her targets will be sorely missed. She missed the crowds already.

The air in La Push was much fresher as well, there was no constant stench of cesspools, sweaty men, or rotting fish. The air was fresh and crisp, the smell of pine filled the air along with the faint familiar smell of the ocean. The faint sound of waves were her only comfort in reminding her of home.

Her previous observations did not so much bother her. This was a quick in-and-out contract after all. The difference was quite refreshing. If only it was not also so damnably cold.

_Mierda, was it not summer here?_ She shuddered making her way silently through the trees, carefully navigating toward the home of her first target. Emily Young.

It was near dark by the time she was seated comfortably in a tree overlooking the home. It was... cozy. Hidden and partially isolated by the circle of trees around it, the home nearly resembled a cottage. A small patio out front and plenty of yard space. Two older looking vehicles parked in the front.

The lights were on inside. Judging by the movement of shadows and the loud ruckus coming from within, there were many visitors in the little home. Most male if the chorus of booming laughter was anything to go by.

Nekoda internally sighed, she would wait.

* * *

She sat in the trees watching the little house. The sun had set when two figures strolled out of the forest on the other side of the house. Even from her obscured view she could tell they were both male, tall, large in build, and shirtless. They had identical features, russet colored skin that she had come to associate with the La Push locals and cropped, black hair. As the two went in, another pair came stumbling out of the house soon after, laughing and shoving each other. They disappeared into the forest the previous two had stepped out of.

Nekoda raised her eyebrow at the strangeness. She did not dwell on it, she was only here for Emily Young. Although with the amount of activity going in the home she was beginning to think she should have gone after the other target first. But she was already here, so she waited.

And waited. And waited more. The hours passed as she remained still, crouching in the tree. The cold of the air set into her bones. She was glaring at the house now, willing the visitors to leave. Her patience was starting to plummet and the soft breeze that had started was not helping her current state of being.

She dabbled with the idea of going in now and finishing her contract, visitors be damned. It was not a plan she was going to go through with of course. That was highly unprofessional. She was anything but unprofessional.

Nekoda nearly groaned, her back was starting to bother her. A shift in the air and a scurry resounded from her left. A squirrel sat at the other end of the branch she was on. Nekoda twitched, she had been sitting there for so long that one of the more skittish of creatures had grown accustomed to her presence.

It was well into the night, the moon high in the sky. The damned squirrel was still staring at her, in fact, it had curled into her side. Nekoda was internally cursing Leon for sending her on this particular contract. She had done many contracts, half of them involved being placed in a variety of undesirable situations. Sitting and waiting half-frozen in a tree a measly meters away from her target, although easy and simple-almost down right lazy-was grating at her. Especially when she was supposed to be on holiday, cozied up in the warm air of her home country.

Fuming at fate, she resigned herself to her current situation and settled against the trunk of the tree, the squirrel in her lap. The soft rhythm of the nature around her lulled her to a light sleep. The squirrel curled into a ball, deciding that the odd human was comfortable enough to sleep on.

The door slammed open, startling Nekoda and the little critter on her lap awake. She idly ran her finger along the squirrels head in a petting motion as she peered down at the scene below them. The visitors had finally left the house and spread out going their own separate ways. A couple climbed into one of the cars and drove off the dirt driveway. _Por fin,_ she thought.

Now all she had to do was wait for the house to go still, a small feat considering the amount of waiting she had already done. She watched the shadows dance through the window. Two of them. Ms. Emily Young was not alone.

The lights in the house started flickering off, the last in the window near the back. Nearly jumping in anticipation she willed herself to wait another hour, hoping it was enough time for the house to settle into their dreams.

Breaking into the house was simpler than she anticipated. Lock picking was not her most adept skill, however, _la diosa fortuna_ was on her side. Their locks were old and easy picking.

She found the room with no problem and crept in silently. It was dark, but she still kept to the darkest of shadows. Emily Young laid in bed, snuggled rather comfortably against a large hulk of a man who seemed to know no bounds in snoring.

She crept to the side of the bed observing her target. She was Native American, that much was sure. Three scars lined the side of her face, but she was otherwise, beautiful. Nekoda's eyes narrowed at the man beside Emily Young, his arms around her. At the size of him, Nekoda ventured to say that she really did not want to risk waking him up. She has dealt with men his size before but after sitting stiff in the cold cuddled with a squirrel for hours, she would rather finish the contract as smoothly as possible.

Deciding that poison would probably be her best course in action, she carefully slipped her current vial of poison out of her belt and crept onto the bed. She wished she had brought her needled poisons instead, but she would just have to make due. She was crouched over her target's sleeping figure, carefully lifting the vial to her lips.

The large man groaned causing Nekoda to still immediately. Her eyes narrowed at the man, her breath held. The man suddenly sniffed the air. Nekoda's eyebrow nearly raised in question when the man's eyes shot open. A mere second went by when the man suddenly shot up causing Nekoda to fly out of the bed and Emily to startle awake with a yelp.

Nekoda rolled and landed into a crouch, glaring at the man. An animalistic growl escaped from the man's snarled lips, his form shaking. Nekoda was reaching for one of the knives hidden on her belt when she was suddenly pinned against the wall by the throat.

Her hands reflexively flew up grabbing at the hand around her throat. In the dark she vaguely made out the animalistic expression on the man's face. His skin was scorching hot. His hand shook as it tightened around her throat. Nekoda fruitlessly struggled kicking her legs out.

Nekoda was starting to see spots. She vaguely processed the screaming coming from Emily Young and the howl that resounded in the forest nearby. Her eyes flickered to the window, a massive wolf was barking at the window. What? She needed air. Leon was a _cabron_. She was going to die. She hoped that little squirrel was having a better night than she was. _Mierda._

* * *

Nekoda stirred into a semi-conscious state. _¿Qué pasó? _ She thought back trying to remember what happened before she had been knocked unconscious. _Ah, sí. _She was filling a contract. Her target's presumed _amante _had awoken and did not react kindly. There was a massive wolf outside the window. Had Nekoda not known about the Quileute legends she would have dismissed it as hallucinations. However, she _did_ know about the Quileute legends, the barking had been very real, and she was not one to construct delusions._ Mierda así, las leyendas eran ciertas._

Her head was pounding. Shoving that pain aside, she focused on taking a mental assessment on her extremities. Her hands were bound behind her back. She was sitting in a wooden chair of sorts. Each ankle tied to a leg of the chair. Other than that she was not bound. Her belt was missing, but they did not search her thoroughly. Her fingers brushed against the handle of a knife hidden in the back of her waistband. Adjusting the knife she slowly started cutting through the rope binding her hands. After assuring herself that she was relatively fine, she focused her senses to determine her situation.

Other than being obviously bound-though a work in progress she was determined not to be bound for very long-Nekoda could hear multiple male voices varying in degrees of volume. Despite the difference in volume each voice appeared to be laced in negative tones which Nekoda supposed was not a surprise. Judging by the only slight waver in volume they were in an enclosed area, a room most likely. She counted at least five voices in the immediate vicinity with her. She presumed there were more silent observers.

"Sam, _calm down_," a voice laced with authority bellowed, interrupting Nekoda's thoughts.

A growl replied in kind, "she tried to kill Emily!" Nekoda simply assumed that was Sam, and by the hostility she also assumed that this 'Sam' was the man who had nearly strangled her to death.

"How do you know she tried to _kill_ Emily?" a relatively younger sounding voice replied. Nekoda nearly snorted, what else could she have been doing? Sam seemed to be thinking the same thing as he echoed her thoughts soon after, only with more anger and venom. The room filled with chatter. Nekoda bristled in frustration as she tried to follow the multitude of comments being spurted out, but her head was pounding.

"_Quiet!" _ the authority filled voice bellowed once again, Nekoda's pounding head hoped he did not bellow everything he said. "Now that we are settled down...," he continued in a thankfully softer voice, "we need to decide our next step."

"She tried to kill Emily! She should be dead by now," Sam spat.

Nekoda decided she would much rather be involved in a conversation of her fate so she made a dramatic groan informing the others that she had regained some consciousness. The room stilled into silence. Nekoda blinked open her eyes, willing the world to come into focus. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes doing a quick sweep of her surroundings. There were five russet skinned bodies in the room before her. All five of them male with identical features.

"Feels like my _culminación_ all over again," Nekoda muttered. Without missing another beat Nekoda smiled at the group before her, "I did not expect to wake up alive," she paused thoughtfully, "or wake up at all."

* * *

Translations:

_Mierda - shit_

_Por fin - finally/at last_

_a diosa fortuna - lady luck_

_cabron - asshole_

_¿Qué pasó? - what happened?_

_Ah, sí. - ah, yes_

_amante - lover_

_Mierda así, las leyendas eran ciertas - Well shit, the legends were true_

_culminación - culmination_

Well... the wolves appeared. Sorta. There will be more of them in the next chapter if the story continues... Thoughts? Should I continue or is this just complete rubbish?


	3. Chapter 3

_*Minor update: The title _has_ been changed. It was previously listed under _'Learn to Love'_*_

* * *

Paul was finally able to toss and turn himself to sleep only to be woken up by a howl in the night. _Damn it._ Paul groaned, sluggishly trying to push himself off the bed... only to be floored by the alpha. _The alpha wanted his wolves over at Sam's _now _and his third needed to hurry the fuck up._ With a groan, Paul hightailed it outta there and ran over to Sam's.

Paul had arrived at the Uley household around the same time the other wolves had. Jake was already there calming down a shaking Sam, while Emily's shaky sobs could be heard from the kitchen.

Upon seeing his wolves, Jacob ordered Seth and Embry to check on the passed out woman in Sam's bedroom and make sure she did not get anywhere if she regains consciousness. Thus, she was tied to a chair in the Uley's guest bedroom. Where the fuck they got the rope was questionable but Paul did not give a damn, especially this late at night.

After Sam had finally calmed the fuck down, Jacob had Jared fetch Kim and bring her over. Kim and Emily now sat in the kitchen being watched over by Jared, Quil, and Brady. Embry was continuing his patrol shift along with Leah who had taken over for their alpha. The rest of the wolves filed into the little guest room where the girl had been placed. All of this happening in the span of five chaotic minutes.

Paul leaned against the wall of the little guest room of the Uley household. He was pissed, no, _livid_. He was exhausted. It was three. In the goddamn. Morning. And he _still_ did not know why in the fuck they were here.

He glared at the limp form tied to a chair on the opposite side of the room. The current bane of his existence. This little female with tanned skin and honey brown hair. How could this tiny thing cause such a commotion at three in the damned morning was beyond him.

Sam was the last to enter the room. Upon seeing the girl he started shaking all over again. What the fuck? Sam had been working on stopping his phasing so he could grow old with Emily. He was one of the wolves with better control of their temper and one look at this chick caused him to lose it?

"Sam, _calm down_," Jacob bellowed, alpha orders weighing the words.

Sam had stopped shaking but growled glaring at the bound female, "she tried to kill Emily!"

What? Well, that explains the hostility and why the beta had decided to tie the girl to a chair. Death by poison, apparently. It also explained the odd scent that Paul had detected when he arrived earlier.

"How do you know she tried to _kill_ Emily?" Collin piped up. Paul rolled his eyes at the pup; _sometimes he could be _so_ stupid._

"What else could she have been doing?" Sam snarled at the pup, causing Collin to let out a whine and curl into a wince. Paul sighed running his hand along his face; this was going to be a long night. Sam, Collin and Seth had erupted in a small argument, input coming from Brady and Quil from in the kitchen.

"_Quiet!" _ Jacob bellowed, ordering them all into silence. Satisfied when the chatter died down, he continued, "now that we are settled down... we need to decide our next step."

"She tried to kill Emily! She should be dead by now," Sam spat.

Before any of the pack could speak, the girl groaned. They all stilled, watching the girl regain consciousness.

She looked up at them, her eyes doing a quick sweep across the room. They all startled back. She had golden eyes. Not as prominent as the Cullens but still honey colored. A soft growl escaped Paul's lips before he could control it. His primal wolf instincts screamed 'vampire', but Paul _knew_ she had a heart beat. She was also not abnormally pale, nor did she smell sickeningly sweet. In fact, she smelt like copper and honey. And if she was a vampire she would have given Sam more of a fight. She definitely would not be still tied to a chair. So she must not be a vampire. Right? Ugh. Paul tried his best to do his duty as third and support the alpha and beta by keeping the pack in line and offer opinions but he was just so damned tired.

Paul shook his head. He had grown more rational over the years. Had it been two years ago he would have be snarling along with Sam, who was still out for her blood. Sam looked ready to lunge at the girl, Paul placed a firm hand on the fourth's shoulder and held him in place.

"Feels like my _culminación_ all over again," she muttered, surprising Paul with the warm tones of her Spanish accent. Brady could be heard from the kitchen muttering what a _culminación _was.

Her eyes landed on Jacob and smiled, "I did not expect to wake up alive... or wake up at all."

Paul blinked. That was surprisingly... cheerful for someone in her position. He was still caught in the rhythmic flow of her accent.

She glanced down at her tied ankles, her lips twisted into a sultry smirk, "well, this is considerably less enjoyable than the last I found myself bound to a chair... though a touch more dignified."

Paul snorted. This was certainly not how he expected the night to go, but it was more interesting than he had anticipated. The pack had varied states of being, leaning more so toward gobsmacked. Paul noted their unattractive gaping expressions and silence. Seth's eyes were wide; a touch of darkening graced the beta's cheeks. Collin's jaw had dropped, gaping like a fish. Even seething Sam had grown dumbfoundedly still. He was sure those in the kitchen were not faring any better than they were. They all looked to their alpha, unsure what to make of the girl.

A few beats past, she must have figured they were not going to offer a reply and continued on, "you have kept me alive for interrogation, _sí?"_

"What, no snarling defiance or fruitless threats? No whimpering requests for mercy?" the alpha's typical sarcasm broke through his serious demeanor.

"I would think defiance would be ill-advised, considering the circumstance," she replied rather dryly. "I do not suppose you kept me alive for a round of banter, no?" Without even waiting for an answer she barreled on, her warm tones wrapping around Paul in an almost hypnotic fashion. It made the third uneasy. "Allow me to spare you the trouble. My name is Nekoda-Koda to my friends. I come to you courtesy of the Widows of _Azevrin*_."

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows, "what does your relationship status have to do with anything?"

The girl-Nekoda-blinked, cocking her head to the side, "_¿perdón?_"

The alpha coughed awkwardly, "erm... you're a widow?"

Understanding dawned on her face and she let out a breathy chuckle that wrapped around him in a warm embrace, "_no, no, señor_. The Widows are a … guild of elite assassins. Named after the black widow spider." She had an almost rueful smile, "of course, we have had our fair share in widowing persons."

There was a pregnant pause. Paul's sleep deprived brain had a hard time just getting past her melodic voice. Jacob cleared his throat, "what business do you have in La Push?"

"I was hired on contract for the heads of a Emily Young and Kim Connweller."

At the confession, Sam snarled. Paul tightened his grip on the fourth. In the kitchen, Jared let out a growl; which was shortly followed by a bang. Paul assumed it was the fall of Jared's chair. The beta hissed, demanding both imprinted wolves to calm down. They still needed more information.

Nekoda did not even bat an eyelash, seemingly unphased by the hostile-borderline animalistic- behavior. She continued with an easy tone, "the reason for the contract, I do not know. It is not of my business. But whoever your friend is has his nose in all the right places," she paused, a lopsided smile forming on her lips, "or... all the wrong ones." She shrugged, "it is a matter of opinion, _sí?"_

"Who hired you?" Sam spat, his face contoured in barely controlled rage. Pauls hand tightened down on the fourth's shoulder. Jacob sent Sam a pointed look before nodding for Nekoda to continue.

Nekoda's easy smile formed into a slight frown, "_Lo siento, señor."_ Paul's brow furrowed, he did not speak Spanish. He nearly flunked the class in high school. Probably sensing the pack's confusion, she backtracked, "ahem. I apologize, I... do not know his name. As a mere tool for hire, I am not given the name of my employer." An echoing sigh of frustration waved through the pack. "However, I have seen him. He was a large man-much like yourselves-except very pale. With dark, cropped hair and deep red eyes."

The pack stiffened, sharing glances with one another. _Vampire_. Jacob took a deep breath letting out a shaky sigh. His brows furrowed his expression turning into what Paul has associated as his alpha's 'thinking face'.

Paul eyed the assassin suspiciously, "you are very open with this information. How do we know if we can trust you?"

Her honey colored eyes snapped toward Paul. Their eyes making contact. His world stopped. His sense of gravity shifted, tying him down to her. The world around them seemed to blur out of focus. Paul had imprinted. He had imprinted on the assassin. The assassin who, minutes earlier, had tried to murder his pack brother's imprint. Paul let out a curse, "_shit_."

The eyes of the pack members present in the little room snapped in Paul's direction. They had all felt the faint shift in the air that only the wolves felt. They all knew Paul had imprinted. Sam looked ready to kill Paul. How dare he imprint on the _enemy_. She had tried to _murder_ Emily. Their alpha and beta had thankfully reacted quickly, silently ordering Sam into place. The pack held their breath, not daring to move.

"I was not paid for silence, not that I have ever offered it for sale, precisely," Nekoda's voice cut through the tense silence, recapturing the wolves' attention, as if nothing had happened. She shrugged, "lying would only hurt me more, _no?_"

Paul could not argue with that logic. But perhaps that was the imprint talking. Paul was not sure of anything anymore. He almost let out a distraught whine. _Almost_. The alpha spared the third a concerned glance but did not push it. Jacob nodded in her direction, "no, it wouldn't."

"What now?" Seth asked. Jacob sighed; the alpha was not sure what to do. The situation was... difficult.

"I have a proposal, if I may," she offered.

Paul could hear Quil snort from the kitchen muttering, "this should be good."

The alpha and beta shared a look, momentarily having a silent conversation.

"She tried to kill Emily," Sam seethed in low tones only the wolves could hear. Paul let out a low growl.

The beta sent the fourth a withering look, replying in low tones, "she is Paul's imprint, we can't kill her."

"But she doesn't know that," Jacob muttered, his eyebrows furrowing. Paul tensed clenching his fists, eyes narrowing at his alpha. Jacob sighed, "calm down, Paul. We aren't going to hurt her, but we don't yet know what she's fully capable of."

Jared's huff could be heard from the kitchen, "trust Paul to have the complicated imprint." Paul's glare snapped to the wall in Jared's direction. The alpha waved Paul down and looked toward his beta.

Seth shrugged, "I think we should hear her out."

Jacob sighed and turned his attention back to the assassin, who had been waiting patiently as the pack conversed in hushed tones, "go on."

"Well, you see, as an assassin who has undyingly failed to fill a contract, my life is pretty much forfeit. That is how it works. I should have died in my attempt, as of yet to be seen by your forbearance. If by unlikely chance, you do release me, I would be struck down the moment I set foot in _Azevrin_. If they were feeling particularly merciful. Otherwise, put to death after an extended torture session." She shuddered, "even if I had managed to complete the contract before returning, I would still be punished for the sake of principle. Thing is, I rather like living. And you are obviously the sort to give the Widows pause. Allow me to serve you instead."

Paul watched the alpha as he mulled over the information. Jacob studied Nekoda carefully, "and what amount of loyalty can we expect from you, as you obviously feel against your previous... employers."

"I happen to be a very loyal person," she claimed, causing a disbelieving snort from Quil and Jared from the kitchen. "Until I am expected to die for failing that is," she said dryly, "it is not a fault really, _no?_"

"And why would we want your service?" Collin piped up once again. This time Paul snarled at the pup.

"I am proficient in fighting, stealth and a bit of lock picking," she stated, a thoughtful look across her face, "I could also be able to caution you if the Widows planned a more... elaborate scheme to fill the contract. Perhaps I could do chores if you wished. A bed partner if you chose. If not, I could simply stand around and look pretty," she finished cheekily.

The alpha gave a half-snort before clearing his throat, "err... no. We won't be needing any of... that."

"I'm sure Paul would like to cash in the bed partner service," Quil snickered from the kitchen. Paul was going to pummel him.

Jacob approached Nekoda, one of her knives in his hand. Paul snarled about to take a step forward before being blocked by Seth. "Relax, Paul," Jacob muttered lowly, "I'm just going to release her."

Nekoda eyed Jacob warily, "ah, well, that is fair then," she sighed, "what will it be then? I only ask you not eat my remains or anything barbaric of the sort... I have nightmares about that sort of things." She had a resigned expression on her face, though she was calm. Almost seeming at peace with the thought of dying. It twisted at Paul's heart in a painful manner.

Jacob merely raised a brow and cut the binds at her ankles. She let slip surprised expression before quickly schooling her features to a neutral mask. Before Jacob could move to cut the binds of her hands, she had them free. Nekoda met the alpha's wide expression with a sheepish smile and handed him the knife she held in her hand. Paul let out an amused puff of air, his imprint had already been working on escape right under their noses. _Clever little minx._ Jacob gave Seth an exasperated look. The beta merely shrugged helplessly, he could have sworn the only things she had on her been on the belt.

Paul's imprint bowed before his alpha, "from this point on, I, Nekoda, hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you. Until such time you choose to release me, or death takes over me. I am yours, without reservation, this I swear."

Paul glared at the alpha who let out a awkward cough, "uh... right. Go... follow Paul. You will stay with him for the night." Jacob stated pointing Paul out to Nekoda, who nodded in return. Jacob then turned to the pack and continued to explain merely for show, "Paul lives alone so its best he watches her," and she was his imprint, "will that be fine with you, Paul?"

_More than fine_, Paul thought but he simply nodded and let out a gruff, "yeah."

Jacob turned to Nekoda, "do what Paul says and follow him."

She nodded giving him a graceful bow and turned toward Paul. Paul had twitched at the blatant orders the alpha gave his imprint but made no comment. Instead, he gestured his head toward the door, "let's go."

The rest of the pack watched silently, as Paul left the Uley residence and disappeared into the dark of the forest. The foreign assassin shadowing his footsteps. And just like that, the pack had a assassin in their midsts. The alpha sighed, not looking forward to explaining this mess to the elders.

* * *

Translations:

_culminación - culmination_

_sí - yes_

_Azevrin* - a fictional Atlantic port city I created; located in Spain_

_¿perdón? - pardon/excuse me_

_señor - sir_

_Lo siento - I am sorry_

Thoughts, comments, concerns? I have yet to receive reviews, but I would like to thank _Blloom1234, The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat, _and_ Werewolflover1997 _for faving. I also would like to thank _winstonwolfe_ for following this story. Although not a review, it tells me the story is decent enough to be added to your lists :)

I hope you enjoyed the first glance at the wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

Of all the situations Nekoda had expected to be in when she left Azevrin... well this certainly was not one of them. Nekoda supposed she should have seen it coming considering her employer had been a _vampiro_.

They walked through the dense moonlit forest. Nekoda followed the current holder of her new leash, in silence. Her eyes shifted around the dark surroundings as she made a mental note of their route. Her footsteps were as light as the hulking man-wolf in front of her. Only the barest of noise resounded between the two of them. Nekoda had been mildly bewildered and heavily amused that the large Quileute before her was just as silent as she as they trudged through the trees. Judging by the repeated puzzling glances he took back at her, the spirit warrior was just as bewildered-if not more so-at her capability of silence as he was.

Whom Nekoda had assumed as the leader of this pack, or 'alpha' if one were to be technical with wolfy terms, stripped her of her belongings-mainly weapons and tools. Belongings of which she readily gave, unwilling to further aggravate her new... 'masters' as it was.

The thought churned her insides, released from one set of chains only to be clasped in another set. Her only comfort was it was no longer the Widow's chains. She could only hope her new holders were unlike her previous. It was not a hope she held highly.

They arrived in a fairly decent plot of land with a small cabin in the center. A little ways off to the distance on the opposite side of the clearing Nekoda could depict what appeared to be the road. Otherwise the area was isolated from other forms of human contact, trees lining the edges. Nekoda simply tilted her head to the side in a curious fashion as the continued her silent, steady pace behind the spirit warrior-_Paul_.

Paul opened the door to the small cabin gesturing her inside with a indistinguishable gruff sound. She stepped inside, her eyes once more scanning the area around her. It was a single room cabin. She took note that the only means of escape was the front door and the small window above the kitchen sink, _que es un pensamiento preocupante._

Besides the front, the only other door was the one in the far left corner of the space behind the designated kitchen area that Nekoda assumed to be the bathroom. A large bed placed in the far right corner parallel to the bathroom and kitchen area. The bed itself seemed to take up a sizable amount of the cabin's space. A dresser was propped against the front wall facing the foot of the bed, a television sitting on top. It was a simple living area, quite neat. Nekoda harbored a guess that this _Paul_ was a bachelor and was hardly ever present in this... home.

She refocused her attention on the spirit warrior before her. _Paul,_ she thought, if she recalled correctly 'Paul' was a name of Latin origin meaning 'small'. She smirked inwardly; there was nothing small about the _dios del sexo_ before her. He, like the rest of spirit warriors she had seen, was _muy guapos boca ojo_. More so than the _vampiro. _While the undead bloodsucker had the chiseled beauty of the Greek gods, the spirit warriors possessed a rough, rugged liveliness and a alluringly dangerous quality that sent fire burning into the depths of her core. What was more, his deep brown eyes that peered into the depths of her soul stirred unknown _feelings_ within her. It was... a concerning thought.

Paul cleared his throat, breaking her thoughts. His voice gruff, "take the bed."

Nekoda smiled making her way to the large bed as Paul rummaged through the dresser. _Sex, _sex she could do. She started discarding her clothes, rather unsure whether the spirit warrior preferred to do it himself. She shrugged the thought aside, perhaps another time.

She was down to her undergarments by the time Paul turned around, dropping the white sheet in his hands. A growing bulge formed on the spirit warrior's low riding cutoffs. His widened eyes darkened considerably as he fixed a heated gaze on her and took in the sight of her hungrily. She licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes trailing down his hard chest to his chiseled abs then to his dangerously low cutoffs that showed off his prominent v-shaped line. She gave him a sultry smile. Nekoda took a slow step towards him, closing some of the distance between them. Her honey colored orbs locking on his deep brown eyes.

His breath came out in uneven rhythms. She took another slow step, a flash of heat flaming within her core in sweet anticipation. Before she could take the final step to close the distance between them, she was suddenly assaulted by a soft, white mass. The white mass turned out to be the sheet that was previously on the ground. Paul had his head turned away. An end of the sheet clutched in his hand, shielding part of her body from his view as he held her back at an arm's length away. He made an odd, strangled sort of sound, "where are your clothes?"

Nekoda raised an eyebrow, "sex in America is clothless as well, yes?"

Paul's head snapped towards her, his eyes glancing down at her barely covered form before landing determinately on her face, a confused expression on his face, "of cour-" understanding dawned on his face as he cleared his throat, "no... No sex. Just sleep."

Nekoda let out an amused smile, _was he trying to convince himself or me?_ Her eyes flickered down to his shorts, "that cannot be comfortable, _mi rey_. Allow me to assist you, as your humble servant." She gave a graceful bow.

He coughed shoving the sheets at her, "I'm fine," he replied forcibly. She smirked and took the sheet inspecting it before raising an eyebrow. "It's a bed sheet. I don't have any blankets," he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "but you'd probably be cold so... it'll do. Now please put on more clothes," his voice strained.

She sent him teasing smile, "it would be impossible to cold next to you, _guapo._ And I usually sleep in _much_ less."

Paul's eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, muttering to himself, "You take the bed. I'll be on the floor. Sleep."

Nekoda raised her eyebrow. Her current situation proved to be more and more unusual. Being that she was, in all technicalities, a slave, it should have been her on the floor. Surely the Americans were not so backwards? She supposed it made sense; him being on the floor would allow him to be between her and any possible means of escape. She did think it would have been more... advantageous had he been placed on the bed next to her to make sure she stayed on the bed. Perhaps have a little fun. Nekoda had been surprised he had turned her offer, not many do. But she let it go. She clearly needed to reevaluate the Quileute spirit warriors and switch her tactics in order to get in their good graces. So instead, she gave him a graceful bow and climbed into bed, sheet in hand, "_como desees... _as you wish."

* * *

Nekoda awoke with the sun and watched it shine through the only window. The spirit warrior was still asleep on the floor. She was unsure what to do, so she silently slipped her clothes back on and sat patiently on the bed, watching the sleeping Quileute. With as heavy as he was sleeping, Nekoda could have easily broken out of the little cabin. As it were, her chances of actually escaping past that seemed rather slim. There was a pack of wolfmen after all and she was sure she was much slower than a wolf.

Nekoda was willing to bet they would not take a attempt at escape in kind and will not be extending another offer of survival. She deemed it wisest to try to be on their good graces, at least long enough to insure her freedom from the Widows. If she survived long enough, she would decide her next course of action then.

Two hours passed when Paul had finally groused awake, looking at Nekoda almost alarmingly. When he still did not say anything, she sent him an apologetic look, "I apologize... I do not know your usual morning ritual."

Her voice seemed to snap him out of whatever thoughts plagued his mind, as he shook his head getting up off the floor, "we're going to Emily's." With that he was out the door, leaving Nekoda to hurriedly scramble after him.

There walk proceeded much like the previous one, silent. Nekoda took in her surroundings. This had been the route they had taken the night before if she was not mistaken. The soft rays of sunlight peeked through the forest ceiling above. The air had a chilling bite to it, but significantly more pleasant than the night before. The forests of La Push, Washington was quite beautiful. Though Nekoda was more of a city person, forests had often seemed so very... filthy.

Nekoda trailed behind Paul studying him. His shoulders were hunched in a tense manner, his strides purposeful. He seemed much more composed than he had been, the night before. Or perhaps he was not a morning person?

It was not long before they reached the all too familiar patch of land. Paul bounded up the porch and simply barged right in, grunting at her to follow. And follow she did.

Paul went directly into the kitchen, greeting the current company of the household with a brief 'hey' before plopping himself down on the large dining table and shoveling food into his mouth. Nekoda stopped short and stood at the entrance of the dining and kitchen area momentarily intrigued and disgusted by the spirit warriors' eating habits.

Speaking of spirit warriors, the table was filled with familiar faces. Four of the five spirit warriors she had met last night crowded around the table, Paul, 'Sam', the leader and the younger one that seemed to advise the leader. What appeared to be youngest of the five was missing. Emily Young stood by the stove cooking more food, adding to the already massive amount currently on the table. _Oh dios, eso es un montón de comida._

Eyeing the spirit warriors warily, Nekoda stood obediently by the entrance and remained silent. The alpha glanced over at her, swallowing the food stuffed in his mouth, "good morning."

It was that moment that the rest of the company noticed her. 'Sam' was at the side of Emily Young immediately. Had Nekoda blinked she would have thought he teleported. Instead, he appeared as an unusually graceful large blur of russet flesh. _Así, mierda._ There was no way she had a chance of escaping alive.

She recollected her thoughts, her face set in a neutral mask as she bowed at the alpha, "good morning, _señor._"

The alpha gave her a lopsided smile, "you don't have to be so formal, Nekoda."

Her lips twitched at the corner, "I apologize, I do not know your names."

The alpha tapped his head in a 'duh' sort of fashion and chuckled, "oh yeah. Sorry. I'm-"

"Do you really think that's a good idea, telling her out names?" 'Sam' snapped, interrupting the alpha.

Paul growled. The younger wolf beside him placed a hand on his shoulder. The alpha sent 'Sam' a pointed look, making 'Sam' shrinks back submissively. _Ah, to have such power..._ Nekoda thought appreciatively.

The alpha looked back at her, "as I was saying. I'm Jacob. You already know Paul; the one beside him is Seth. And you've already... err... _met_ Sam and Emily."

Sam stood in front of Emily and just glared at the alpha-_Jacob._ Nekoda nodded at the alpha committing the names to memory. She was probably as surprised as Sam that the alpha had entrusted her with their names. Though it realistically would not matter, seeing as they were wolves-as it were-and could easily dispose of her if they wish; however, Nekoda has come to learn that knowing one's name gave one a kind of power over the other. It created familiarity and a sort of vulnerability. In fact, she was surprised the alpha-_Jacob_ was so... _cómodo._

"Come on, Nekoda," Jacob gestured at her, "eat."

"What?" Sam snarled.

She smiled politely, "that is not necessary, but thank you."

"Oh come on, Emily is an amazing cook," Jacob smiled at her then shot a pointed look at Sam, "_Sam._"

Sam let out a snarl and shoved a plate with some food across the counter near Nekoda. She took it tentatively. She took a small bite of the scrambled eggs on the plate. The food was not so much amazing, perhaps it was. American food was quite _bland_ compared to the rich spices in Azevrin. But she was just so damn _hambriento_. Nekoda ate the small amount of food faster than she had intended. _Where is your self control, Koda?_

The younger wolf, _Seth_, looked at Nekoda with wide eyes, "wow, you eat like a starved man for days- ha! You eat like us!" Jacob elbowed the younger wolf, causing him to send a sheepish smile back.

"Four days," Nekoda responded before she could catch herself. She cursed herself internally.

All eyes snapped toward her, "what?" Jacob asked incredulously.

She kept a noncommittal wave and a joking laugh, "I have not eaten in four days." Suddenly a large muffin found plopped down onto her plate. She looked up in surprise to see Paul standing over her. Jaws seemed dropped all around the room.

"You need to eat more," he grunted.

She smiled, "_gracias, guapo. _You are too kind."

He gave a noncommittal nod and headed out the door waving lazily at the group. Nekoda jumped off her stool, muffin in hand and went to follow Paul when Jacob stopped her.

Catching her questioning look, he scratched the back of his head, "Paul has ah... work. So you'll be with me today."

She simply shrugged and nodded in compliance, nibbling on the muffin while waiting for her orders. Jacob thanked Emily for breakfast and headed out the door, Nekoda shadowing his footsteps. The alpha seemed just as shocked as her apparent ability of silence as Paul was the night before. Nekoda thought perhaps she should start making noise.

Nekoda trailed behind the alpha subtly noting their surroundings. It was not long before they arrived at an auto shop of sorts. Nekoda raised an eyebrow but did not comment when Jacob unlocked the door and walked inside. Once inside, he directed her toward a stool and began tinkering underneath a car.

Once finished with her muffin, Nekoda eyed the alpha under the car. Had he been any other human, it would be too easy to rid of him and escape. Perhaps being a wolf had them more cocky and at ease? It was a luxury she had never been able to afford despite all the riches contracts have provided her with.

Nekoda found Jacob's character to be quite an enigma. The large hulking man-wolf turned out to be quite easy going, which was quite the opposite of what his sturdy, intimidating exterior seemed to suggest. This alpha seemed rather... aloof. He also appeared to be overbearingly trusting of a strange woman who nearly assassinated a seemingly close friend. Until she failed, Nekoda thought bitterly. Nekoda could have finished her contract or escaped ten times over by now with how unguarded the man seemed. However, Nekoda had learned firsthand that appearances can be quite deceiving.

After a considerable amount of silence she spoke up, "a question if I may?"

"Sure," his reply came from under the car.

"This is your work, yes?"

He seemed to hesitate, his form shifted under the car. For a moment, she thought he would not reply when he spoke out in a wary fashion, "uh... yeah."

Her previous watcher must be on some sort of wolfish duty then? She had a thoughtful look on her face, "why am I unable to follow Master Paul to his work, only to follow you to yours; I wonder?"

The alpha jerked up under the car, his head hitting the under exterior of the car. The car nearly dislodged from the prop and fell on top of him. With a curse, the alpha held the car still settling it back onto its original position. Nekoda watched fascinated by the scene as she confirmed that wolves are indeed much stronger than the average man. When Jacob crawled out from under the car with a speechless and troubled expression on his face, Nekoda decided to let him off easy and gave him a sly smile, "perhaps the master hoped to keep a close, personal eye on me instead?"

She ogled him up and down and smirked when he tripped over the nearby toolbox and cursed once again.

* * *

Translations:

_vampiro – vampire_

_que es un pensamiento preocupante - which is a worrying thought_

_dios del sexo - sex god_

_muy guapos boca ojo - very mouth wateringly handsome_

_mi rey - my king_

_guapo – handsome_

_como desees - as you wish_

_Oh dios, eso es un montón de comida - oh god, that is a lot of food._

_Así, mierda - Well, shit._

_señor – sir_

_cómodo - at ease_

_hambriento – hungry_

_gracias, guapo - thank you, handsome_

I apologize it took so long to update, life has caught up to me and I had a bit of a writer's block for this chapter. I'm not particularly good at transitions. I am probably cursing and kicking myself for this chapter as we speak. I also apologize if it was a bit dull and... sloppy, it was more of a transition for me and the characters as well. I hope to upload future chapters faster but... we'll see.

I try to keep my author's comments to a minimum, but I would like to thank _Stjarna15_ for favs. _psh002_, _Rising Phoenix416_, _kalbe_, _blaahblaahblaah_, _aliciaheredia5_, and _Phantomstallionfanatic_ for following. _kctbehling_, _XXBlackfireXX_, and _Raina-Rain-ySunshine_ for faving and following. _Jewels47_, _RougeReaper_, _emocookieloverz_ for following and reviewing, much appreciated! Also many thanks to my reviewer,_ funny_. I hope I didn't miss anyone!

Thoughts, comments, concerns? I would love to hear from you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Paul had stirred awake hoping the previous night had just been a dream. That there was no assassination attempt on his pack-brother's imprint. That he, himself, had not imprinted on said assassin. Of course, when he opened his eyes he was staring at the one and only person he hoped he would not see, sitting on his bed. And of course, any negative thought-or any coherent thought-vanished the moment his eyes landed on her. Fuck.

Last night, she nearly killed him, standing in her bra and panties. _Oh_ that body was to die for. His wolf had screamed,_yes._ When Paul the man had been screaming, _no._ Do not get him wrong, he was no prude by any means. In fact, he was far from it. Had she been any other girl he would have jumped her himself. But she was his _imprint._ And she was an _assassin._ She had tried to _murder_ Emily. She could _not_ be trusted.

But she was his _imprint._ His wolf argued. She was _made_ for him. So she _can_ be trusted. And she had wanted to mate. The wolf thought his human was stupid for refusing her. Paul nearly let out an aggravated growl. His wolf was growling back at him somewhere in the depths of his mind.

Last night, Paul was quick to protect his imprint, this... _assassin_ out of pure instinct. The imprint was thought to be as love at first sight, except more _intense_. Jacob had been correct, years before, when he had said that imprinting was _not _like love at first sight. Instead, it was like gravity shifting; tying you down to her. Paul did not love his imprint, or perhaps he did? He certainly did not trust her. She was an assassin. And he was the pack's third. He could not afford to have his judgement so easily swayed. No, he would watch her. He would protect her because that is what the imprint called for. But he would also protect the pack.

"I apologize... I do not know your usual morning ritual," her voice broke his thoughts. The warm tones of her spanish accent once again wrapping around him. _Ugh, fuck me,_ he thought.

Paul shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, getting up off the floor. Jacob would want to see her again, at Emily's. They did not want to expose her to any more information about the pack for now, as a safety precaution. Without looking at her, in fear he would once again be reduced into a babbling pussy, he quickly went out the door only managing to mutter, "We're going to Emily's."

* * *

His imprint had the beta wrapped around her little finger. Jacob had a meeting with the elders about their current situation and Paul still had to finish up his patrol shift. For now, Jacob had switched Paul out of his night shifts so he could watch over his imprint- the _assassin_, during the night. And since they had been trying to keep her exposure to the pack a minimum, he had Seth watch over her. She had been with the beta for a mere half hour; but it seems that was all she needed to wrap Seth around her finger. Much to Leah's dismay.

To further Leah's distaste for his imprint, Nekoda seemed unphased by the she-wolf's harsh upcomings. Paul watched Leah's memory, seen through pack eyes. The she-wolf had been watching over his imprint with the beta just in case Nekoda tried anything. Unfortunately for Seth, the beta was still the she-wolf's kid brother so he will always be treated as a kid despite being the pack's beta.

Seth, being the naturally happy-go-lucky guy that he is, had hit it on with Paul's imprint easily. Nekoda had been shadowing the beta's footsteps, as she did with Paul and Jacob, when the silence had finally gotten the best of Seth. Nekoda surprisingly did not try to advance on the beta like she had previously tried on the alpha and Paul the night before. Instead, they kept up a light chatter about useless topics, like the weather and various types of cheese. They had been bantering like lifelong friends ever since.

Leah did not find the new found friendship between her kid brother and the assassin amusing at all. The she-wolf disobeyed orders and stalked dangerously toward the laughing pair, revealing herself to Nekoda. Leah had stepped closely toward Nekoda, towering over the assassin's shorter figure and glowered, "what are you playing at?"

Nekoda simply stared back at the she-wolf, "_¿perdón?"_

"You think we're just going to take you for your _word?,_" Leah demanded. Realization dawned on his imprint's face. Leah had just handed Nekoda a chunk of information on a silver platter just like that. Jacob was going to be pissed.

Seth looked at his sister with wide eyes, tugging her to the side, his voice low, "what are you doing here, Leah? You shouldn't be here!"

Leah shoved his hand off her, "like hell." She spun back toward Nekoda, "what's keeping you from poisoning Emily now that you have been spared?"

Paul snorted, they were _wolves_. His imprint did not have a chance of trying again, now that they had their guard up. But of course, Paul's imprint did not know that so Leah did ask a valid question. Even so, it did not seem to get them anywhere closer to what thoughts could be breeding in his imprint's little head.

Without missing so much as a beat, Nekoda replied easily, "you are. You will be watching me ever so closely to make sure I attempt no such thing."

Paul could not tell whether Nekoda knew she was being watched at a distance or if she was bluffing, but it nearly threw Leah off. Leah narrowed her eyes, switching tactics, "why would I do that? Sneaking into our good graces in order to make another attempt is what I would do, were I you."

Nekoda let out a disappointed sigh, "And here I was becoming rather fond of the idea of you watching me closely." She smiled alluringly eyeing the she-wolf. Apparently, gender was not one of the bounds to escape advances from Paul's imprint. She was going to kill him one of these days he was sure of it.

Leah scoffed in disgust, but stubbornly refused to let it go and kept badgering the assassin even more, "it would be easy enough just to poison our food. Or slit our throats while we sleep."

At this, Nekoda raised an eyebrow, "you seem rather charmed by the idea, _mi diosa_."

Leah's jaw clenched, "it would be a fitting result from sparing, _you_."

Paul's wolf growled at that, that was _his mate_ she was talking about. Paul the man regrettably thought Leah's point was valid, considering the circumstances. She was an assassin. A murderer. And they still did not know her.

Nekoda eyed the she-wolf, replying dryly, "ah. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then. The next time I am spared I will be sure to immediately turn upon my benefactors. Will that do?"

The she-wolf made an exasperated scoff and stormed away, angry that she did not get anything from the assassin.

'_At what cost, Leah?'_ Sam's furious thoughts shattered the memory replay; he entered the pack link moments before, ready to take his shift. _'Now she knows about you on top of whatever god else she knows!'_

Waves of anger crashed back at Sam from Leah's link,_ 'we're _wolves,_ Sam. She wouldn't stand a chance if she tried.'_

Sam's thoughts softened, _'I'm just worried, LeeLee. I almost lost Emily last night, she doesn't need to learn about you too.'_ It was no secret within the wolves, that Sam still loved Leah. It was a silent agreement that it would never be mentioned to Emily. There was no need for added grief. Emily was his imprint, she was his world. He and Leah could never again be, something they had both learned to come to terms with. Leah and Emily had finally been able to repair a little of what was damaged between them the year before.

Wave's of shame rolled off from the fourth. Sam had not even detected Nekoda entering the house, much less their room. Had he woken a second later, Nekoda might have actually poisoned Emily.

Paul sent a nudge toward his fourth. None of the pack had been able to detect her either. Emily was still alive and well. Sam had done good. Even if he did nearly kill Paul's imprint. An imprint even he was still struggling to come to terms with.

Satisfied that Sam was no longer trying to drive himself into a blackhole, Paul set off to relieve the beta of his imprint; deciding that it was best Paul try to scrounge something up for dinner at his place instead of going over to Emily's as usual. Sam did not need to worry about any possible threats from Paul's imprint. Paul sighed, out of all the imprint scenarios he could have pictured; this might be the most fucked up-with the exception of the possibility of imprinting on a _leech_.

The fourth thanked Paul for the consideration, he was sorry that Paul had to go out of his way to not involve his imprint with the pack and not so sorry about it because Paul's imprint had tried to kill Emily. And so, it became an agreement between the three wolves currently in the pack mind that the situation was majorly fucked up.

* * *

Paul could feel his imprint's eyes watching him as he shoved two large frozen pizzas in the oven. Their makeshift meal for the night. He could have bought the pizza at the local pizza parlor/bar, but that would mean exposing Nekoda to the reservation even more than she has probably already seen.

There was no talk about a stranger on the reservation so Nekoda's presence still remained unknown. The pack hoped to keep it that way for as long as they could, at least until they find out more about her.

The pack had been tiptoeing around Nekoda all day. Wolves she had not met watched her from the distance, only getting close enough to catch her scent. Otherwise, they remain hidden; with the exception of Leah who disobeyed orders. As a precaution to keep possible exposure of the pack secret to a minimum, the only ones allowed to speak with her were Jacob, Seth, and himself. The beta may have been rather chatty with the assassin, but they kept it away from anything too informative.

Nekoda, Paul noticed, for all her cheery banters and attempted advances, was tiptoeing around the pack as well. She only spoke when spoken to and followed orders without question. Paul almost wished she was a wolf or even if he could have that leech's irritating mind reading ability. If only just to see what was going on in her mind. What did she know? What was she thinking? Was she planning anything? What was she planning? Why was she being so complacent? Did she feel the imprint pull? What did she think about it? What does she think of the pack?

Paul was sure Nekoda watched the pack as close as they have been watching her, if not closer. What did she see? He could feel her eyes trained on them, on all of them. It was unsettling for the pack third and he was not sure if that was because of the imprint or something heading their way. Paul let out a sigh, placing his hands on the kitchen counter he stared out the kitchen window. Would they ever catch a damn break?

Paul almost jumped when he felt two hands on him. Almost. _Christ! Fuck she really was as silent as they were. _Paul did not think it was possible, even if she was an assassin. The scent of copper and honey filled his nose as he felt her hands rest on his shoulders.

"You seem so tense, _mi rey_," she purred, her hands digging into his shoulder in a circular motion. Paul let out a sigh, feeling his shoulders relax. Paul was a bit surprised he was able to feel the comfort of the touch as a massage should feel; being a wolf they were built like walls. It takes a considerable amount of strength to affect them at all. Paul was now sure has sorely underestimated her abilities. He had a feeling they had not even scratched the surface of what she was capable of.

"A rough day, _señor?_" she murmured soothingly, her hands kneading at his tense muscles in a rhythmic motion. Paul was losing himself in the pleasure of her touch and the soothing, melodic tones as she hummed. Nekoda let out a breathy sigh, "ah, if only I had my mixtures of olives and rosewater."

Paul blinked, still half-lost in the feel of her touch, "for what?"

"To bathe you in, of course."

At that, Paul snapped out of his trance-like state. What bath? Who said anything about bathes? He spun around, nearly knocking Nekoda down. "What? What bath?"

"You are tense, _bonito_. Allow me to assist you," she said with a slight bow of her head.

"But what does that have to do with _bathes_ and olives?" he responded incredulously.

"The bath is to work in the olives and rosewater into your skin, _fuertote_," she responded sending him an alluring smile, "the massage would be quite pleasurable, I assure you."

Paul's blood seemed to rush down into his nether regions. The thought of being naked with her soft hands all over him, sent waves of anticipated pleasure through his body. Suddenly, his cutoffs seemed a tad too tight. Paul groaned running his hand down his face, _fuck me_. He took a hold of his imprints shoulders and held her at arms length, "no... bath massages."

With that, he turned around to check on the pizza trying to calm his little friend down. Without even looking at her, Paul could practically _feel_ her smirking at him. _Fucking hell._

* * *

Translations:

_¿perdón?" - pardon/excuse me?_

_mi diosa - my goddess_

_mi rey - my king_

_señor - sir_

_fuertote - strong one_

This was also more or less a transition chapter. I hoped to get at least one more chapter in before my annual family vacation in July. I will try my best to put up another chapter before then.

I would like to thank _8-Falling-Petals, Furie1, downcameablackbird, _and _kcoleman7_ for following. _Dolphincatalyst601_ for following and faving. _Jewels47, RogueReaper, _and _twin68 _for reviewing. And many thanks to all my readers. :)

Thoughts, comments, concerns? I would love to hear from you (:


End file.
